


two bros chillin in a pond, zero feet apart cuz they're totally gay

by atomic_brunette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sorta Smut, but they don't really get to much, by about seventy years, dugan is why we can't have nice things, kinda sorta a crack fic, naked kissing, no beta we die like men, the howlies have a bet going, they ship it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_brunette/pseuds/atomic_brunette
Summary: The Howlies finally get a break from burning HYDRA bases to the ground, which means long overdue "comfort" for our favorite boys. Of course, when you're in a group like the Howling Commandos, privacy is pretty much nonexistent (*cough* looking at you, Dugan).





	two bros chillin in a pond, zero feet apart cuz they're totally gay

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this quite a while ago when I was trying to keep up with a 30 day smut challenge. The prompt was naked kissing, and of course I had to turn it into a crack fic.

“I don’t know, Buck, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Steve murmured, staring at the ink-black water as its gentle ripples reflected the bright moonlight. The night was still, the calm glistening surface disturbed only by Bucky who was already wading in. 

“Oh come on, relax a little. Even Monty and Morita got piss drunk and are probably passed out in the tents. We’re miles out from danger, Stark and Carter said so themselves.” Bucky protested, still wading in. He was buck naked (pun  _ totally _ intended), and Steve couldn’t help but glance at his perfect ass and the muscles of his thighs rippling as they slowly disappeared beneath the water. “More importantly,  _ I _ went out and scouted for damn near five hours and had to listen to Dugan complainin’ about how bad his feet hurt the whole while. You owe me big time for that, punk.”

“What if they decide to come out? What if they catch us?” He hissed, glancing back in the direction of camp. They were far enough out that he couldn’t see the glow of the fire, and a barrier of trees lining the small pond offered even more protection.

“Hell, Steve, they’re probably so plastered they’d just wanna join us for a swim. Besides, it’s not like they don’t know about us. As nosy as Dugan is and based on how much they joke about it, they’ve gotta.” The brunet persisted, now waist deep in the water. Steve couldn’t help but eye the thin trail of dark hair just below his navel that lead to the thick patch that was obscured from view. “Come on,  _ Captain _ .”

Steve was glad he hadn’t stripped yet; Bucky couldn’t see the interested twitch his cock gave at the name. The little shit knew how much he enjoyed it coming from his tongue.  

Steve sighed, watching as Bucky lowered himself down so his head was submerged before popping back up and swiping a hand over his forehead to get the hair out of his eyes. The blissful expression combined with the water dripping down his face and the soft moan of relief he gave was just downright obscene. Really. It should be illegal. 

“Feels amazing, Stevie.” He murmured, and Steve couldn’t take his eyes away from the view. “You gettin’ in or what?”

He didn’t have to be asked again. Steve hurriedly kicked off his boots and unbuckled his uniform, peeling it off and piling it with Bucky’s. The latter gave a whistle as his underwear followed. Steve straightened and rolled his eyes as he walked to the edge of the water.

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Get that perky ass in here and make me, punk.”

As soon as his toes hit the pleasantly cool water he let out a soft sigh. It had been warm and humid enough to be the worst combination of annoying and exhausting as of late, and this was really the first break of any sorts they’d gotten in weeks. The others were celebrating and taking advantage of the free time by drinking and sharing stories, but as for Steve and Bucky, well...they hadn’t exactly had much in the form of alone time for far too long.

He copied Bucky as soon as he was chest deep, ducking under and letting the water cover his head. It was refreshing and a wonderful change from the tiring heat, and for the first time in what felt like forever he felt his lips turn up into a wide toothy grin as he surfaced. He swept the water from his eyes and expected to find Bucky right in front of him, but he was nowhere to be found. Steve was about to turn around when-

“Told ya it feels good.”

The yelp he let out was totally manly and the jump was just a result of his heightened reflexes.

“Dammit, Buck!” Steve scolded, turning to find the other man laughing so hard he was hunched over far enough that his face was nearly in the water. Steve waited patiently for him to calm down.

“Ya done yet?” He asked when the laughter began to fade.

“You’re too easy!” Bucky said, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Bucky finally straightened to look up at Steve, who drank in his every feature as though he would never see him again. He supposed it was reasonable- after Steve rescued him from the factory in Azzano, Bucky seemed like a shell of who he used to be. He never smiled, and if he did it was a grim purse of his lips or a half-assed smirk that followed rare witty comments. Now Steve couldn’t help the rush of affection that swept over him, seeing Bucky happy and laughing like he used to, almost giddy like when they broke into the liquor stash in the apartment. He hadn’t even realized he was staring until Bucky finally looked up at him.

“What?” Bucky asked, boyish grin still playing at his lips. Without speaking a word, Steve rushed forward and cupped the back of his head, bringing him in for a slow, passionate kiss. It started innocently enough, their lips moving perfectly with each other as they shared the sweet moment, but it didn't take long before they both needed more. Steve moved his hand to thread his fingers through Bucky’s hair, something he'd been longing to do ever since he noticed it was damn near long enough to hang into his eyes when it wasn’t slicked back. Being responsible for keeping his men clean and presentable should they encounter allies, Steve should technically make him cut it. Considering there were no allies in their present territory, he didn’t really need to cut it _ just _ yet.

Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth when his fingers gripped the still soaked hair, tugging slightly as he pushed his hips closer. He felt Bucky’s hardening cock brush up against his thigh and worked to rut his hips just right so there was enough friction in the right places. Bucky’s hands wandered from the expanse of Steve’s shoulders down to dip below the water, coming to rest on his ass where his thumbs kneaded into the firm muscle. A low groan of approval rumbled in Steve’s chest as he pulled Bucky’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as if it were the member between his legs. Bucky’s hips jerked and he let out a soft moan, giving Steve’s ass one last firm squeeze before one hand migrated elsewhere. The blond gasped when Bucky took hold of them both, slowly pumping back and forth. Steve’s hips chased the movement, continuing the friction between them as well. 

“ _ Steve _ .” Bucky panted into his mouth. Their quickening breaths mingled as they picked up the pace, both desperate for release. At this rate, it wasn't going to take long before-

The sound of water trickling made both Steve and Bucky stiffen. 

“Hey, Cap! Hey, Sarge!” A voice called. It was overly slurred, much too loud, and belonged to none other than Dum Dum Dugan. 

Steve pulled away as they both turned towards the dock where a slightly swaying figure stood, pissing into the lake. 

“Goddammit, Dugan!” Bucky yelled as they scrambled further away from the contaminant. 

“Morita, ya bastard!” He shouted, head tilting back to the general direction of camp. “Ya owe me three bucks!”

“Fuck‘re you talkin’ ‘bout?!” Another voice replied, breaking through the brush and stumbling into their once-private nook. Steve groaned and ran a hand over his face. The other blatantly shitfaced man caught sight of both Steve and Bucky in the water and grinned. “Oh, yeah! Get it, Cap!” He yelled, raising the bottle that contained what little was left of the whiskey. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” A third voice asked, followed by the rustling of leaves as Monty broke through, cigarette in hand. 

“Jim owes m’ three bucks’s what’s goin’ on.” Dugan (barely) answered, buttoning his pants. 

“Oh! Congrats.” Monty gestured to the two naked men in the pond. 

“Can you, y’know... _ go away _ ?” Bucky asked, just as annoyed as Steve was embarrassed. 

“Noooo no no no, y’gotta show us a kiss first! I ain’t payin’ this jackass ‘till I got proof.” Morita countered. 

“What are we missing?” A fourth voice yelled, this one considerably more sober. Jones stepped through, followed by a staggering Dernier.

“By all means, join the party.” Bucky mumbled, low enough for only Steve to hear.

“Th’ gotta kiss so I c’n get m’ money!” Dugan slurred, staggering. 

“Okay, three bucks Dugan falls into the water.” Steve murmured.

“Nah, I think Jones’ll catch ‘im.” Bucky returned.

“Come on, Cap! Give ‘im a nice peck on the lips!” Monty encouraged. It was followed by various forms of encouragement from everyone, including Morita.

“Should we really indulge these assholes?” Bucky asked, turning to face Steve. The latter gave a small shrug. 

“Why not?” He said before pulling the brunet close and giving him another deep kiss, this one slower and more emphasized than the previous sloppy engagement. It was more for show to appease the Howlies, who were all cheering by the dock. There was a particularly loud holler from Dugan preceding a large splash that caused the two to pull away only to see bubbles rising from where the man had fallen into the lake, his bowler hat floating towards them carried by the newly created waves. Dum Dum surfaced seconds later, still yelling as he swept the water from his face.

“Well now  _ you  _ owe  _ me _ three bucks.” Steve mused, Bucky still in his arms.

“As if I even  _ have _ three bucks.” The brunet returned, plucking the hat from the water and tossing it back to Dugan.

“I guess you’ll just have to find another way to pay me,  _ soldier _ .” Steve murmured into his ear. Bucky grinned slyly.

“Oh I can think of several ways.” He said, before he pulled Steve’s hips so they were flush with his and bringing his head close so he could give him yet another hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve should be happy enough with ONE Buck. Okay I'm done with puns, I'm gonna go sit in the corner now. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
